


I Make No Promises As To Historical Veracity by copperbadge

by Fangirl Productions (Rhea)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Fangirl%20Productions
Summary: Ianto copes by inventing the coffee machine. Gwen copes by crossdressing.





	I Make No Promises As To Historical Veracity by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013
> 
> Okay so first a small preface to explain this project. I have this great group of friends, in the past when we've gotten together we've read fanfic (generally crackfic to be precise) aloud and found it hilarious. It was then suggested that we record our endeavors thus Fangirl Productions was born.
> 
> These are largely unedited recordings (except for when, we stopped for the telephone to ring, or what have you, those pauses are edited out as possible) so all verbal-typos are intact, with all the laughing included. So it's part one part comedy/gag reel, one part laughter, and one part stories you know and love.

**Fic** : [I Make No Promises As To Historical Veracity by copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884361)  
**Length** : 0:03:12  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/reup%20fan/I%20Make%20No%20Promises%20As%20To%20Historical%20Veracity%20by%20Sam%20Storyteller.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
